


SPLAT!

by miraluka3



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: Character Death, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca hated waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPLAT!

**Author's Note:**

> Crack!fic based on a dream combined with Rebecca hatred. Warning for character death.

Rebecca hated waiting.

Yes, Countess Rebecca von Lahnstein was waiting for a bus. The indignity of it galled her, but she had no other choice. After another stressful day at her job in Schneiders, she had decided to relax by going to her favorite store to look at some of their new pieces. She hadn’t intended on buying anything, but then she saw it. The perfect dress. It was exactly what she needed and she bought it on the spot. Only after leaving the store had she realized that she had just spent the last of her money. She couldn’t even afford the cab fare back to Königsbrunn. She could have called the castle and had Justus send her a car, but that would have risked questions from her family. No, she had no other choice but to take the bus.

_What is taking so long? I don’t have time to stand around here, I need to get ready._

Rebecca had to get back to Königsbrunn in order to implement her plan. The plan that would get her life back on track. The plan that would get her... _him_.

She hadn’t planned to fall in love with her gay best friend. It just happened. First there were all of their exciting shopping trips together. Rebecca just loved how Christian would hold her purse and wait for her to be done. And how he stood by her even when her siblings were mean to her. And then, just a few nights ago, she had met Christian in the stables. He was so focused on his work that he barely looked up at her, but she knew how much he cared. And while she was thinking about that, she realized how much she cared about him.

She’d tried to fight it, of course. After all, she knew that if she told Christian how she felt, he would leave his boyfriend for her. And she liked Olli. He had a good fashion sense. But then Rebecca realized that she deserved to have a man like Christian after all she’d been through recently. Her life was so hard, and she needed a reward. It would be difficult for Olli to accept, but he’d get over it.

Rebecca’s plan was simple. That evening, she would call Christian and say she desperately needed his help. He would drive to the castle immediately. When he got there, she would use her many charms and adorable facial expressions to seduce him. When she saw that dress in the store, she knew it would be the perfect one to wear for her first night with Christian.

 _Not that I’ll be wearing it for long_ , she smirked.

Suddenly, Rebecca saw a small bit of paper fluttering across the street.

_Is that…?_

Rebecca looked more closely.

_It is!_

She had discovered a twenty euro bill. This was exactly what she needed. Then she’d be able to pay the cabbie and make it back to the castle in time to unfold her plan. Her life was going to be perfect. She smiled, left her bag, and began to walk over to grab the bill. She didn’t notice the homeless man who swiftly grabbed her new dress and ran off, nor did she notice the bus suddenly coming up the street.

SPLAT!

***

_Epilogue_

That night, Christian was watching the news while Olli cleaned up the dishes from their dinner together. They had enjoyed having an evening for themselves after spending so much time with Rebecca.

_“Earlier today, a young woman was killed after being hit by a bus in downtown Düsseldorf. Witnesses stated that the woman ran out into the street in order to pick up some litter. The woman was too disfigured in the accident for police to identify her immediately…”_

Christian suddenly turned off the TV and walked over to Olli.

“Olli?” Christian asked.

“Hm?” Olli answered without looking up from the plate he was washing.

“Olli!” Olli turned to face Christian, surprised by the urgency in his tone.

“What is it, _Schatz_?” Christian didn’t answer for several moments and Olli started to worry. “Christian, is something wrong?”

“Promise me that you’ll always look both ways before crossing the street,” Christian said.

Olli smiled. “I promise.” With that, Olli pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

Christian smiled with relief. No matter what happened, he’d always have Olli.


End file.
